Pokemon Ranger: Reloaded
by D-Scrolls
Summary: A crisis has occured, and rangers from all over the world have come to almia to aid in the efforts. Folow these young rangers as they work to defeat team shi, before a great tragedy occurs.


_So come on! Put on your war paint!_

As many of you may, or may not know, several years ago I started writing with the story _Pokemon Ranger: The strange light_  
As of recent, my intrest in pokemon has risen again, and Ive decided I will start off fresh, somewhat similar plot, but different events.  
This might change from the original story of The Strange light, but if so, it will only be for the better.

So with my greatest pleasure, I'd like to introduce you to  
Pokemon Ranger: Reloaded.

As two rangers flew towards the setting sun, heading to The Ranger Union they spoke to eachother. These two rangers were Miranda and Katrina, of the Fiore region, heading to Almia because of an emergency signal sent out...  
"Katrina? what do you suppose is going on?"  
"Honest Mira, I wish I knew. Must be pretty serious to call rangers from all over the world."  
"Yeah...no kidding"  
As if on qeue, a blinding white beam struck past them  
"What the hell was that-"

...

"Thank god you two made it here safely, I was worried something had happened, with how long you were taking"  
"Ah..sorry professor. SOMEONE doesnt know how to get out of the shower" Miranda mini glared at Katrina. She had delayed their leaving for nearly an hour because she insisted on taking an extremely long shower...proceeding to use up all of the hot water. Which left Miranda in a bitchy mood when she stepped in to rinse off after a mission just before they had left.  
"Well excuse me I happen to be a girl whom worries about how they look-"  
"Girls, Girls, This isn't the time to fight over petty things such as that."  
It was too late for that though. Miranda was full into it  
"_**Well I do too, but I dont take two goddamn hours in the shower! Seriously what the fuck do you do, wash your insides too?!**_"  
"_**Miranda, That's **__**quite **__**enough!**_"  
"A-Ah..sorry professor..." Miranda dropped her head in shame. Katrina stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Anyways, you two. I need you to meet up with Keith and Kate at the Chroma Ruins, and Katrina, put your tongue away. You two will have time to makeout later" Both Katrina and Miranda blushed  
"aa Professorr" Miranda whined, turning a deep red. Hastings smirked and chuckled at his own snarky remark.  
"Now you two, get going." Miranda and Katrina did mini salutes, and started to head out to the ruins.

The two made their way, somehow managing to take twice as long as usual. Upon arrival Keith looked at them  
"Well look whom finally showed up. What you two do? Go on a shopping spree? Anyways, lets get going."

One by one they headed into the ruins. reaching its depths. It seemed eerily quiet, and inactive. At the end it became apparent to why though. Several men were throwing nets of pokemon into a giant container. Miranda recognized some immediately  
"_**Yo-**_" Katrina put a hand over Mirandas mouth  
"Mira! Are you insane? You just let them know we're here and you're going to aggrovate the pokemon!" She whisper-yelled. One of the men looked at them  
"Hm...so you rangers finally caught on, now did you?" He approached them. Several pokemon went out, cornering the four rangers. He walked up to Miranda  
"Hm..never imagined seeing you as a ranger...especially after what happened to your poor, poor brother...then again, he was learning too much about our plans..." he chuckled. Making the short Miranda look up to him "It's a pity...knowing how pathetic his siblings are..." He turned away and started to walk off "Anyways. I shouldnt bother with four pathetic rangers..."  
"_** Who the **__**hell**__** are **__**you**__** calling pathetic?!**_" Miranda started to run to him. Katrina grabbed her, holding her back "_**You. **__**You're **__**the one who killed my brother! **__**You bastard!**_"  
"Hm...so you remember, now do you? Well that's no good. You best not be meddling in the business of team shi, Ranger girl." Using means of some kind of device, he left the ruins. Miranda fell to her knees, clenching her fists  
Keith and Kate, whom had captured the pokemon that were cornering them went over to the two.  
"Come on. We have the information we needed..those were members of team Shi weren't they? Professor Hastings would like to know about this, and we'll see we can do about the douche who killed your brother..."  
"I..Yeah. You're right...Sorry...I kind of lost it for a second..." Miranda got back up, sighing. Katrina looked at her  
"It's alright Mira, Just...try not to think about that idiot for now...karma will get him in the ass eventually"


End file.
